narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack of All Trades Meets The Master of Games
What makes you, can break you. We don't live by that life though. Shingi had finally managed to get a break from Amaya and Anaya, and his upcoming wife, Hana Matsuba. The Holy Tree's enhancements were nearly almost done, and Shingi could only thank Hana. A woman bred with pure cells, was rare. And her level of cooperation was astounding. "Three women...man is my life hell." Shingi makes his way through Takigakure (Sigma), and his destination was his home town of Konoha. Stepping into his conscious, Shingi stood face to face with a demonized fox. "Shingi you're slacking a lot now. You used to be battle ready, what's happened to you?" The prescience states, resting its head on its front arms. Shingi sighed, continuing his way. His steps began to loosen up just a tad bit. "Yeah I've been looking for one, but can't find any worthy...not since the two of them." ---- Meanwhile, in the Land of Merchants, N was reading papers as his ''puppet'' persona sat in the corner. He was the leader of one of the largest fleets in the ninja world and he was bored. "Where is a good opponent when you need one?" He asked as he channeled his sensing abilities into a large Crystal ball. "Let's find a winner." ---- As Shingi covered the land on his nimbus of sand he was no where near close to his destination. "Shingi, you could always simply increase your speed, or enter that mode." The beast states, sighing at Shingi's choice of movement. Infact, the beast that say inside of Shingi was getting quite inpatient. "Could you send one of the Dourei in here, at least they are entertaining." "Quite in there Kiyosei. I believe our fun will come soon, and since Amaya isn't here. I think restricting myself to some things won't be needed." ---- Scanning the whole of the ninja world, one chakra stuck out as it rivaled his own a bit. "A jinchūriki? I haven't had one of those in a while to fight." He said as he weaved his seals. Pinpointing the target he vanished in an explosion of particles, telepoting at near light speed through fourth dimensional space, Naoto appeared on the ground Below his target. "Hey you, who are you!?" The masked man called up smirking. As he hid a few clones in the immediate area. Shingi's nimbus came to a halt, and with it the words of the one below him managed to travel upwards to him. Shingi didn't waste his time to look down, the man's scent didn't quite meet his standards of what he supposed. Shingi thought deep of whether he needed to waste his time, but he had finally come to a conclusion. Especially since Kiyosei found itself bored. "He doesn't have permission to question me." Shingi states, reaching into a pocket if his and pulling out a scroll. The scroll laid out infront of him, and from it Bat emerged. Chakra Threads began to connect from his fingers, to the joints of Bat. Using his skills bat made its way towards the man. "Watch it Shingi, he's fast indeed." Kiyosei states pushing around the Dourei. "Yeah, I know. Secret Red Move Needled Hell." Upon this command, Bat's wrist components dropped down, and from the open holes shot out over a thousand Senbon. Laughing the clone exploded as the real N emerged from substituting himself before teleporting again. "That was close," he said as he took out his sword and went on the offensive. Weaving one handed seals he increased speed exponentially using his swift release. "Shadowless flight!" He said as he and three other clones attacked at high speed. Freeing himself of the connects from the threads. This allowed his landing place not to be tracked. "Swift Release, what a blank style. One Kekkei Genkai down." And instance before the connections could make their connections, they would easily collide with each other instead. As Shingi removed himself from view. Appearing next to Bat holding his arm out. "A technique that responds to my guy instinct of when I feel as if my body is in danger. Triggering on its own as well, I have to thank him." Pulling puppet back infront of himself. Swiping his hand in the direction of the clones, releasing a vacuum of wind at them, destroying the clones and damaging the real one. But the unwary shinobi hadn't counted on one thing, the fact that Naoto was a master at the art of weaving. Activating his Reisei from behind his mask, he quickly weaved his own chakra into the vacuum wave, and using and his own Wind nature, he transformed it into a technique of his own. "Hey buddy, rule one, never use a wind technique against a Wind master, Providence: Wind God!" He said as he used one of his most powerful Ninshū technique against the unwary Jinchūriki. As the wind condensed into a small localized point, being a special shuriken which could harmonize with N's chakra he released it, calling out a combination of the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique as well as his wind style technique, sending a shower of razor sharp and deadly wind imbued shurikens. The shuriken were reverberating at high speeds, being clocked in at around Mach 2. Flickering once more, Shingi found his way, a set distance away from the barrage attacks of shuriken unleaded by N. Bat however, was not capable of moving, and as it found itself bombarded, it began to break down info pieces. Later reveling to Shingi's side. "That technique just now...it was Ninshū wasn't it?" Shingi could tell Ninshū's make shift with no problem. Having many encounters with a practitioner of the art. "So this battle won't be as easy as I thought will it. I can't dawdle in this forever." Shingi's Bat began to reconnect together, further creating it's full self once again. Bay's stomach compartment opened wide, and from it spread out a metallic . Aimed for N, Bat let off a barrage of bullets, all dipped in a basic poison, with capabilities to paralyze. ---- In Shingi's conscious, the large beast known as Kiyosei stood tall on all four. Walking over, Kiyosei finally reached its destination. It was a branch, as which the chakra of a very familiar beast laid astray. "What do you want Kiyosei?" The opposing beast utters, before directed it's attention elsewhere. "You know what..." Kiyosei states smirking, it's fox like smirk had deviant written all over it. But what he was plotting was still unknown. ---- Teleporting at light speed, N dodged the barrage of bullets and poison, however he lost his mask in the process revealing his face. Staring at Shingi with his Reisei, he smirked as he started to whip the wind around his body and create an armor. As it formed he lifted his sword and fired his Beast Tearing Palm toward him in rapid succession. The blades sliced through the area like a hot knife through butter as he sliced into the puppet, ripping it apart on the cellular level. "I need to get that puppet out of the way." "I don't like to be ignored..." Shingi states holding his left hand in higher domain than his right. Pulling his left index finger, Bat was pulled back ruthenium it to his side, throwing Bat's right arm over his very own shoulder, Shingi engulfed the two in a barrier, that would absorb each attack that would be thrown, and then fired back at the send with plus more speed and power. "More than that brah." As the attack rebounded he laughed as his armor blocked the incoming wind release. "This Guardian Wind Armor is pure wind, using my own jutsu against me is pointless, now begone in a thunderclap," Naoto said as he ascended into the air he channeled his Lightning Release into his right arm and then concentrated it into his palm as he focused it, he fired a concentrated bolt of lighting into the atmosphere and condensed the static in the sky into the form of a large natural lightning bolt, which he released in a massive display. "Providence: Lightning God's Fury!" he declared as the bolt of natural lightning wasn't made of chakra, but a natural force of nature itself. "This is the twin to my Lightning God technique; I have tamed the gods of wind and lightning to do my bidding, now vanish!" As he released the attack he went into his subconscious and spoke to an old friend. "Do you think it is ready to be used?" Naoto asked the old sage. "I think it is time to test its mettle, don't you agree my child?" Hamura asked in return and Naoto knew what he had to do in order to win, he would have to use his secret weapon. "Such power..." Shingi's barrier dropped, watching above as the skies began to change into thunder stamps. "I don't think you should tell someone to vanish, unless you're capable of completing such a task yourself. From the ground below, Shingi began to grind up minerals, drawing sand from underneath him. Directing the sand to the side of him, to formed like a wall, that matched the twin towers in height. Why would he create a wall, if an attack was coming from above? Simple. He decided to use it as a ground. Smashing his hand against the wall of sand, five very formidable walls emerged, covering Shingi and Bat like a roof to a house. Without a doubt his protection was near certain. Moving more sand above himself, Shingi created a dome of some which covered himself as well as the walls. This addition could possibly be unneeded, but Shingi didn't want to take any chances. Stooping low to the ground, Shingi spat out a swarm of snakes. Which wall began to dig beep into the the earth below. Being covered by the dome, N would become blind to his current move. Shingi however, decided to use the snakes a chakra help, if need be, just in case, his source was to run low for whatever reason. ---- ''"Kiyosei, can you and him cut the small talk and get to it." Shingi declares, speaking into his mind to his beast. Kiyosei growled, "don't make declarations towards me you fool." ---- Into the Woods As the attack struck the Rashōmon, it pulsed and cracked through four of the five walls before being scattered as it hit the final wall. The scattered bolts hitting the sand, turned it to glass due to the intense heat. Naoto was no where to be seen in the air. Masking his chakra he vanished using his Space–Time Ninjutsu in order to gain some distance before he generated 200 or so of his clones, imbued with his Yin-Yang Release which transformed them into literal clones of himself, which would be used to distract his opponent, he needed to gather some chakra before using one of the techniques which earned him the name the trickster. "Time to plan," He said silently as he vanished his full presence from all forms of sensing. "Hiding again..." Shingi along with Bat both watched the group of clones beginning to cloud up. "This is more trivial that Naruto-sensei's clone usage." The hand that laid across the should of Shingi the palm began to open wide. A hold opened up, and from it shot out a , right into the group of clones. Upon Shingi's command it would explode and once close enough, he made a single hand seal, and it went off. It's power was enough to at least take fifty or more with it, despite their humanoid make-up. Using this time, Shingi stooped down low touching the ground, and the awaiting the next movement. But he didn't want to let it be done just yet. Using both of Bat's palms, he shot numerous amounts of grenades at the group, but only as a diversion. The Remaining clones scattered and used the Swift Release: Shadowless Flight to move at blinding speeds. A few brandishing a knife or kunai, employed Chakra Flow and Lightning Release in order to set up a cage of sorts. Stabbing the knives into the ground they linked together their chakra and used a variant of Lightning Beast Running Technique to form a large pentagram array, which was completed as a sixth clone teleported directly in front of Shingi and stabbed the ground crating a large lightning rod. "NOW!" it said as he others funneled massive amounts of chakra into the field, sending a large electric bolt towards the Jack of Trades, while others focused their wind release in order to speed towards him using Wind Release: Ascending Air Current to impale him. However this was all a ruse while the real Naoto generated enough energy to maintain his jutsu. "Almost ready," he said as he crafted a mini world sphere in his palm. "You yell too much..." Shingi states, removing Bat from view by a cloud of white smoke much like a summoning technique. However, Bat was being de-summoned. The ground below Shingi shook a bit, watching his opponents began to work in perfect mirror. Finally feeling the shaking below him, Shingi smirked. "You have perfect timing, I just set you a moment ago." Shingi states, as a Armadillo-like entity came from the ground directly underneath Shingi, opening it's back, and Shingi dropped in. Armadillo dug into the ground again, but it's speed wasn't the greatest. It's Iron armor conducted electricity a bit shocking Shingi in the process. But he was safe. "I'll have to fix that later." Continue underground, Shingi began to plot. And what he had was nothing to make short work of. Grant Armadillo, it had already dug many holes and tunnels for the two to travel through, so time was of the essence. As the attacks failed, Naoto finished his preparations and reappeared setting his technique in action. The barrier was laid out to a radius of 6 miles out and 38 miles around. He laughed as it even reached underground. Once a blinding flash occured all in the area were teleported to his own personal bubble world, a world controlled by games. "Welcome to my world" Naoto said telepathically as the barrier was set up warping the two and dozens of clones into a large forest, and while it was just daytime, it was now night. The trees were tall and in places blocked the skies. Naoto sat in the center of the woods. "Even while underground, my space-time technique captured you, pity you tried to escape, but this is why i am known as the master of games, welcome to my Advent: World Filled with Forest," he said again telepathically. "Rules are simple catch me, if you can, but the restrictions are no one can use any form of Sensing, furthermore Space–Time Ninjutsu is limited to the forest itself, you may not leave until the game is finished; you have to rely on your own skills to catch the real me. My clones were also transported here, they two are part of the game, but they will not grant you victory, good luck, you have until morning." he said with a chuckle as he waited for Shingi to surface in this new world. "Shut up already." Armadillo sprang up from the ground, and tunneled back below. Shingi looked at a forest, it was trivial compared to the ones he'd faced before. Walking to one of the man tree's he knocked on it. "A tree of the level is nothing. If you're gonna trap someone in a forest use reinforce trees at least." Standing in the middle of the forest, Shingi threw one arm into the air, and the other making a seal infront of his face. Suddenly, a mist began to drift into the forest, engulfing a primary area. Instead of using the mist as a medium to hide himself, he would be using it as a counter to the trees that lived in the forestry area. The mist, once it came into contact with the tree, would overtime rot the trees out, making them soft over time, and falling over. Eventually of course...but Shingi didn't have that kind of time. Using his hand that was up, he pulled a scroll out, and from it emerged Viper. Opening it's mouth, Viper wasted not a single second of time, releasing a poison, that would suppress not only suck wood of this level, but even that of the Wood Release. A feature, he managed to inherit from Kabuto. Additionally, after studying Tsunade, Shingi managed to make Viper's poison a transparent color, and odorless, so to the eyes of even dōjutsu, it would look as if he was also helping increase the mist's thickness. Exerting more chakra, the mist began to get as thick as what hides Kirigakure, and the poison clinged to it. Shingi's immunity over poisons played a big role, at which he would surely worship at a later note. For now, his only objective, was to watch as the trees would all fall in the process, eventually. From Shingi's side a clone was born, also helping him following his exact move making a very dense mist, where Viper continued to flush his poisons. Nearly everyone would fall prey onto the poison, sand with the help of two Mist users, it would sure coverer the forest, if not even the outside world. Feeling a stinging sensation in his arm, Naoto noticed the trees dying in a general area and using his god-like control over the area he changed the composition of the trees. "He thinks this is some basic level jutsu, boy he is in for a surprise." Naoto chuckled as he shifted the atmosphere to cause a heavy chakra enriched rain to drown out the mist created. The rain acted as automatic fertilizer causing the trees to grow wildly and out of control. The trees were now reinforced to resist rotting and were hard enough to resist the force of a powerful blow. Naoto would then teleport to another portion of the world he created, as he saw one of his clones dashing below him. "I think I will add more of me to this fray" he said as he created more than 2000 clones. After he did so he conversed with Hamura Ōtsutsuki and after asking for a bit of assistance, he was fed a large sum of the ancients chakra, changing his Reisei into a pure blue form of itself, allowing for more clarity. Looking up at the rain that fell, he smirked as he called out the name of his technique. "Providence: Lightning God," and with that he caused multiple lightning bolts to rain down from the atmosphere in random places. "This again..." Shingi sighed watching as his mist as well as Viper vanished. "In a few, the poison will settle into their body, leaving them all unable to move...and five minutes is more than enough time." Shingi and his clone both errected themselves in the barrier, and had a bolt hit it, the barrier would erase its physical make up, and turn its spiritual effect to nothing. "I had to lower his expectations in his last attempt." Keeping himself in the barriers walls, he decided to never step out. His objective was just to stall the time out. "I can't believe him...taking away my sensing. But he forgot about something else to remove." Since the poison never reached him, he scanned the environment for Shingi. "Ok, where is he, looks like providence didn't harm him." He said as he knew that providence was only a diversion, he could track the fool using the chakra rain, which was already on his skin. "I may have eliminated traditional tracking, but my chakra is in the rain and with my eyes it glows as brightly as a beacon." he thought as he rain across the tree line, heading towards Shingi's location as he looked up and noticed that a few hours had passed. With nothing much to do, Shingi could only sit. But he didn't want to allow the time to be wasted on pure "sitting". "Could you two hurry it up in here? I don't allow you people to live in here for free." Shingi states, letting Kiyosei know his patience was getting short. Suddenly several hundred clones darted towards Shingi and using Chakra Weave, they pulled on the Yin components of the barrier and each pulled it away from the Yang components. This was followed by another hundred clones pulling the Yang components and with each running in a different direction. Using the weaving ability of the Reisei, the clones were able to rip the Inevitable Barrier apart, negating its effects for a period of time. It was then that the real Naoto stopped a few miles away, noticing what his clones had done. "Very good clones.....very good...." he thought as he weaved a few seals and shifted the world itself. As he pressed his hand onto the tree he was standing on, he caused it to rain harder, and subsequently caused the wind to pick up and whip the rain into darts, hardened like bullets. The clones began to rip the barrier apart, Shingi helped them out instead. "Here, I'll do you one better." Shingi exerted the barrier out, allowing himself to create crescents of the barrier that would pass through the clones techniques, being compromised off yang, having no form it moved like Kamui. Colliding with the clones that it his taking them down in the process. Rain began to fall harder than before, a drop scathed Shingi's arms, but did no harm. Shingi wore a Armour of Sand, that surpassed Gaara's anyday, with the help of the properties of the earth release, even modern level Taijutsu wouldn't even crack it. "Increased the power huh? And these clones are getting as boring as ever. I could remove myself, but not yet..." A World without land Naoto directed his clones to disperse transferring the information back to him. "So he has an armor of sand....... that could be tricky." he thought as he appeared above Shingi. "You haven't figured it out yet? The rules here I can change them on a whim. You are powerless here." He said as the world shifted and he was hidden from view. Using the lightning striking the area, he focused it to him as if it were a lightning rod and then he pointed his finger at Shingi. "Providence: God-Slaying Spear of Lightning" he said as he fired the highly concentrated bolt of lightning which traveled through the increased rain and sped up. "This bolt is enough to punch through the to the , so his armor is nothing compared" he thought "If this doesn't work, I will need to take more drastic measures." he thought as he panted and teleported a safe distance away. He felt a large dip in his chakra reserves. "Hamura-sama, what is going on?" he asked mentally to the sage. "This world is taking its toll on your chakra, even with my own large reserves, you are keeping this world stable with your power, mixed with mine." Hamura said to him mentally and with that Naoto knew what he had to do. "He uses his hands to nearly signify most of the powerful techniques he's using." As he smashed the ground Shingi, used that time, to remove himself and use his clone as a placement, allowing it to take the damage of the bolt. "This man powerful techniques should have drained him for certain...this is ridiculous." Shingi jumped onto a sand nimbus, that was created by him using his sand armor. Quickly, he began to use his chakra to regen his armor, back to full use. "This world is taking its toll on your chakra, even with my own large reserves, you are keeping this world stable with your power, mixed with mine." Hamura said to him mentally and with that Naoto knew what he had to do. "Maybe if you stopped playing, this could be over. You've been on the defense ever since Bat was put away." Kiyosei states, watching the entire battle. "Well, actually, I was trying to scope out his capabilities first, and of course at this point I would expect to use a technique that would have to force me to rethink death. But I guess he isn't that kind of opponent." Category:Roleplays